


Helpless

by witchyboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyboy/pseuds/witchyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She excused herself from the conversation she had been taking part in and began to make her way through the crowd which seemed to part for her, over to him. Never before had the young Hamilton's heart raced so fast, nor had he ever been so nervous to speak with a woman, but then again, he had never met a woman quite like this one before. Never before had Phillip felt so helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

"Phillip!"

The male in question sighed and bit his lip, pointedly staring harder into the pages of the book in his hands as he attempted to ignore his sister calling out to him. 

"Dear brother," Angelica giggled softly and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, resting her head on top of Phillip's head. 

"Yes, Angelica?" He sighed, resigning himself to the fact that she wouldn't leave him to his studies anytime soon if he didn't indulge her. 

"You love me, right?" 

She smiled, pulling away and smoothing out her skirts as she walked over to sit on the flower patterned love-seat across from where Phillip was seated as he raised his eyebrows and nodded at her, "of course! Why would you ask such a silly question?" 

Phillip couldn't help think of how much she reminded him of their mother, a fact which was brought up almost as many times as Phillip's own resemblance to their father. She was gentle and kind, beautiful and seemingly all-knowing, many traits which had drawn Alexander Hamilton to Eliza in the first place. The Hamilton siblings were very much like their parents, and both were quite proud of it too. 

"Well..." The girl worried her lower lip, playing with the fabric of her dress nervously. 

"Well? Come on, out with it." Phillip chuckled softly, eager to return to the text in his hands. 

"I need an escort to this ball. Mother said I could go and well...I can't ask father to take me." 

"And why not?" 

"It's hosted by Aaron Burr. I'd rather avoid the inevitable embarrassment of father making a scene." She sighed, watching his expression for a reaction. 

"Angelica! Why would you go to a ball hosted by Burr of all people?" The eldest Hamilton shared his father's disdain for the elder politician, if you could even call him that, that much was obvious by the way he just about hissed the man's name. 

"Please, Phillip?" Angelica whined, reaching out to nudge his knee a bit. "Come out and enjoy yourself for once? Even Father knows how to enjoy a ball when he attends one. I'll do anything, I promise." 

Phillip scoffed and rolled his eyes, "oh shush, Angelica! I refuse to attend anything that is hosted by Burr."  
"Oh come on, Phillip!" She frowned at him, "surely you can do this one thing for me?"  
"Not when there are more important things I can be doing."  
"One hour. That's all, we'll only stay one hour. Please??" She puffed her cheeks out, clasping her hands out in from of her. 

Phillip frowned and watched her silently for a moment, he had been studying for a while...A single night out wouldn't hurt him and he could easily avoid Burr himself if it came to be necessary. "Fine. One hour, but no more." Angelica grinned triumphantly and nodded, hopping to her feet and hugging Phillip tightly. "Thank you!" She giggled and pulled away, collecting her skirts into her hands so she wouldn't trip over them and running off to get changed into her dress for the ball. 

Phillip rolled his eyes and watched her go, calling out, "be careful!" There was an exasperated smile on his face as he heard her stumble a bit on the stairs and she called to him, "I'm okay, thank you!" He marked his place in his book and carried it under his arm as he walked up the stairs to his own bedroom, intending on changing into something more fitting of a ball as well. 

 

Phillip found their mother in the kitchen and walked over, smiling and kissing her cheek, "I'm going to take Angelica to that ball. We will probably be back late, don't worry about staying awake to wait for us?" 

The woman turned and smiled at him, her belly swollen with another child. She reached up and brushed her hands down the lapels of his jacket, smiling softly, "alright, dear. Watch out for her okay? And don't be home too late, we wouldn't want to worry your father too much." 

The boy nodded and glanced back as Angelica called out to him, eager to go. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Patience, Ange!" He smiled and Eliza laughed softly, brushing a curl behind his ear and patting his chest, "you two go on now." Phillip smiled and nodded, pulling away and following his sister down the steps of their home and started walking down the street. 

 

The Burr household was only a few houses down so they arrived quickly, the soft sounds of music escaped the brick house as the front door opened and closed.  
Angelica had disappeared almost as soon as they had stepped through the door, blending in with the crowd of laughing, joyful men and women who had all had one too many glasses of wine already as she went in search of someone she knew. 

Phillip had passed the time keeping mostly to the wall, nursing his own glass of white wine to his chest as he watched the guests chatter away, some dancing to the music, young men courting women in hopes they would have a chance to move up in status with the families richer than their own. 

Every once in a while he would see Angelica somewhere in the room around him, always smiling and talking with her friends and other women. He would occasionally flash a smile to the women around him, indulging them with a bit of small talk if they came to talk with him - he was a gentleman after all - before making up an excuse to escape the conversation and move on, onto to inevitably be dragged back into conversation with others who sought the Hamilton's attention. 

At one point he looked up, beautiful music from the band echoing through the room and mirroring how he felt as he laid eyes on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He did not know her name, but had to guess her father-or, hopefully not, her husband-was wealthy by the look of her well fitted, elegant, light pink dress, contrasting perfectly against her dark skin. He stared openly as he took in the way the curls of her dark brown hair framed her face and spread out around her shoulders. The polite but genuine smile on her face could easily stop a man's heart if he were not prepared but when she smiled, oh! when she really smiled, Phillip felt like he could float above the crowd. 

She turned her head and suddenly chocolate brown eyes met green eyes and Phillip's cheeks flushed as he quickly turned to look away. Not quickly enough, it seemed, as she excused herself from the conversation she had been taking part in and began to make her way through the crowd which seemed to part for her, over to him. Never before had the young Hamilton's heart raced so fast, nor had he ever been so nervous to speak with a woman, but then again, he had never met a woman quite like this one before. Never before had Phillip felt so helpless. 

He found himself quickly downing the rest of his wine as she stopped in front of him, a faint smirk on her face. "Is there something I can do for you?" She hummed, amusement dripping from her lips. 

"N-no uh.." Phillip suddenly found himself having a difficult time speaking and the blush on his cheeks darkened. What on earth was happening? "My apologies, I seem to have found myself enamored by your beauty." He smirked at her, there you go Phillip! You are not a stuttering fool, not even for a beautiful woman such as this. 

The woman simply hummed as she took a moment to form a response, Phillip did not miss the way her cheeks darkened with a blush at his words. "Mm, a charmer I see," she finally replied, "Haven't you been taught it's rude for young men such as yourself to stare so blatantly at women, regardless of what you think of them? Especially, you would think, the daughter of one of your father's political enemies?" 

What?! Suddenly it dawned on him who she was as she held out a gloved hand and introduced herself, "Theodosia Burr. And you would he Phillip Hamilton, yes?" She seemed to be greatly enjoying watching him fully realize and understand the situation. 

As much as Phillip was proud to be compared to his father, he couldn't help in this moment to be more aware of the fact that he wasn't his father, and neither was Theodosia. They had their own lives, to do with as they wished. It only took him a moment to make a decision he very well may regret later on as he felt the eyes of the crowd around them all focused on the two as the band started up with another song. A soft, dancing melody filled the room as Phillip took the outstretched hand and, holding her gaze, pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles, a gesture most often made by men who wished to court the woman before him. More importantly, it was a gesture which Phillip had never given seriously before tonight. He heard her breath hitch as she watched him, eyes wide and lips parted. 

"Well, Miss Theodosia Burr," he smiled gently up at her, "would you grant me this dance?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about turning this into series of oneshots? I'm open to suggestions if you've got them. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and if you'd like to come scream with me my tumblr is @wiiitchyboy 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
